What he never knew
by Mrs. Brittney Malfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy is returning to Hogwarts as Head Boy. Good right? Not to him. He finds that Star Sanders is Head Girl. Star and Draco don't exactly get along. When he sees her he sees his year fall before his eyes. He then gets to Hogwarts only to find out s
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Surprise

The alarm clock flashed 9:14 and everything was quiet. The room was still and dark and nothing moved. It was like the whole house had no one living in it. And then it turned to 9:15 and the alarm sounded and awoke a young man in the bed beside it. He groaned as he rolled over and hit the top button on the alarm to make it turn off. He looked up at the ceiling for a minute and then got up. Standing at 6'2" he walked over to the window wearing nothing but his boxers. He had a very nice body. A six pack and muscles. He yawned covering his mouth as he looked at the sun and the yard below him. He then turned and headed out of his room, toward the bathroom. He passed a Head boy badge on the nightstand and Hogwarts robes, books, and his wand packed and ready to go. He would be returning to Hogwarts that morning. On the walls were his favorite qudditch teams and Wizarding bands. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door, locking it. He turned on the water to the shower and got a towel ready. He took off his boxers, letting them fall to the ground as he stepped into the shower. About half an hour later he heard someone yelling up the stairs for him.

"Draco! Man, are you ready!" Blaise Zabini yelled up to him. Draco rolled his eyes as he got the towel and wrapped it around his waist.

"IN A MINUTE!" Draco yelled down to him. He sighed as he whipped the steam off the mirror with his hand so he could see his reflection. His golden blonde hair was slicked back and his icy blue eyes were hardly open. He should have gotten more sleep last night. He shook his head as he headed back to his room to get changed. It was 10:10 when he came out with his trunk and things. His wand was in his back pocket. He made his way down the stairs and into the living room where he saw his best friend Blaise sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"'Bout time. I thought I was going to have to take your badge and go to Hogwarts without you." Blaise said standing.

"Yeah, I would have so hurt you." Draco laughed.

"Come on then, the car is out front awaiting to take us to the train." Draco nodded as they both went out to it. 

On the train

"I have to go to the Head's compartment. I'll catch up with you later man." Draco said as he nodded to Blaise and headed off to the Head's compartment. He wondered who the Head Girl was. Granger no doubt. He didn't know what he would do if he had to share a room with the mudblood. He shuddered as he reached the door. He took a deep breath and opened the door, expecting to see Granger. Instead he a girl sitting with her legs crossed. She had her face hid with an issue of "Teen Witch" magazine. But from what Draco saw of her he liked. She had on muggle clothes, a tight pink shirt that says "Dream on" on it and a blue jean skirt. He could see she had blonde hair, but that was all.

"Looks like this year won't be that bad after all." He whispered and closed the compartment door. The girl heard it and put down the magazine. Draco's jaw dropped. He wanted to hit himself for thinking those things about her.

"OH MY GOSH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, SANDERS!" He yelled. Star had a look of pure disgust on her face

"I am Head Girl. Please tell me you are lost." She pleaded.

"No... I am Head Boy." Draco replied. "This is great! The one thing worse than being stuck with Granger the entire year is being stuck with you! This is so unfair!" Draco sat in one of the seats and rammed his head into the back of it.

"Do you think I like this!" Star asked. "As if! Stuck in a room for an entire year with Slytherin's Prince!"

"Well it isn't going to be a ball sharing a room with Gryffindor's Lioness either!" Draco shot back at her. "I think the best thing to do right now is not talk for like... ever!"

"Smartest thing that has ever came out of your mouth!" Star said sitting on the other side. She rolled her eyes and picked back up "Teen Witch". Draco and Star sat there not talking until it was time to change. Star got up and headed for the door.

"Wh...where are you going?" Draco asked.

"To change, not that you need to know." Star said as she walked out. He shook his head. He had no idea how he was going to get through this year. She hated him, it had always been that way. It all started back when they were in second year. After a while of sitting there Draco thought it was best to change into his robes too.

Star's POV

She went straight to the compartment where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were.

"Her...her...hermione... I have to talk to you!" Star said about in tears. Hermione looked at the boys and they took a hint and left. She sat down in one of the seats. "Oh Hermione, Draco Malfoy is Head Boy! I can't do this! There is no way I can survive this year with him as Head Boy!" Star said with tears falling.

"Star, it will be okay. He can't be all bad. Give it a chance." She said at an attempt to calm her down. It didn't work.

"HERMIONE! Did you not hear me! DRACO MALFOY! You should have been Head Girl... I...I...I can't do this!" Star said again. A million things were going through her mind at this time. But all she knew is that the Draco thing wasn't going to work. She just couldn't deal with the fact that she had to share a room with him.

"Star, breathe. It will be okay. Just stay away from him as much as possible. Everything will be fine, I promise. You will get through this. Now go change and get back to your compartment." Hermione told her. Star nodded taking in a deep breath. She changed and looked into the mirrior. She dreaded going back to that compartment, knowing he would be in there. She sighed and made her way back to the compartment as slow as possible. She opened the door and closed it behind her. She turned to see Draco with his shirt off. She felt her face get hot and her cheeks get red. Damn, he is hot! She thought. She then shook her head. Yeah he is, but he is still a jerk! She reminded herself. Draco turned to see her.

"What are you staring at?" He asked folding his arms. Star wasn't listening though. She had noticed something on his back.

"Malfoy, what did you do to your back?" She asked simply looking at him.

"Nothing! Do you ever knock?" Draco asked trying to change the subject. Star wasn't letting go of it that easy though, she walked around him so she could see his back.

"Hmmm..." She said. It looked like a giant tiger had taken its claws and clawed Draco's back to pieces. Star ran her finger over the cuts. He winced. "Oh, sorry." She said. "I can... um... help that if you like. I mean clean it for you, I have the stuff in bag." She said pointing over to a little black backpack looking thing.

"I don't need your pity nor your help! I am fine!" Draco said, angry that she had walked in like that. She went over to her bag and took out a mini first aide kit anyway. She took a alcohol pad and started to clean his cuts. Draco yelled out in pain. "OW that hurts!" He turned and grabbed her wrist. She looked up at him, fearless.

"It is the only way to clean it and let it heal faster!" Star explained, she didn't even try to pull her wrist away. Her amazing green eyes staring into his icy blue ones.

"I told you, its fine!" He said releasing her with a jerk.

"Malfoy! Why won't you let me help you!" Star said getting frustrated with him. She wondered how he had gotten the cuts, but didn't ask.

"Because I don't need a little Gryffindor blood traitor like you helping me!" Draco snarled. The words hit star as if he had taken the back of his hand and slapped her across the face. Sure she had heard this before, so she didn't know why it shocked her so much. Star just sat down and they finished the ride to Hogwarts without another word.

Sitting at the Gryffindor table felt so good to Star. She had missed it so much over the summer. She loved her family but missed Hogwarts. She was caught up in conversation with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dean, and Neville when Eric Wood called for the Great Halls attention. The sorting had already been done. Ok, I bet you all are wondering what is going on? Draco is there and Dumbledore isnt? Well you see when Draco ran he was caught. It turns out he was being forced to be a Death Eater because they were threating to kill his mum if he didnt and since he didn't kill anyone he was let go, but still being closely watched. Eric Wood is the new Head Master.

"Good afternoon, students and welcome to Hogwarts for hopefully a great year!" Eric said. He then went over the rules and introduced Shane Mason and Remus Lupin who were going to teach Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Ok, one last thing before I let you go to your dorms. Hogwarts has something huge happening this year and I want to explain it to you..."


	2. First Week

Chapter 2: First week

By that time the Great Hall was loud with the students talking about what it might be.

"Maybe the Triwizard Tournament is back." One kid said.

"Maybe we are combing schools with Bulgaria!" A girl exclaimed hopefully.

"Maybe we are taking in American students." Someone else said.

"What do you think it is?" Star asked looking at Hermione. Hermione shrugged as she looked back at Eric. i He looks really young. /i She thought. It was true. Eric was only twenty-seven.

"Calm down! Students calm down!" Eric tried to yell over the roar in the Great Hall. "HUSH!" He yelled and everyone went quiet and all eyes were on him. Eric didn't sound like his voice could get that loud and it had shocked them all. "Thank you!" Eric continued. "Now, as I was saying. I am sure you are all common with the magazine Teen Witch, the world wide top selling wizarding magazine? Well, it wants to find its next models at Hogwarts and I have allowed it." Screams could be heard from all over the Great Hall. Students were discussing it excitedly. "Calm down!" Eric yelled again. "I know what it is like to be a student, but please let me explain. You will have no idea who the will be choosing so don't try to show off. They want you to act normal. They said they will pick at the end of this week." Eric explained. "Now you can go back to your loud conversations."

"Oh my, Teen Witch here!" Star said. "Wow..."

"Yeah, this will be so much fun!" Ginny said across from her. "I am going up to my dorm and deciding on what to wear tomorrow." She said getting up from the table.

"Hey Ginny!" Hermione yelled after her. Ginny turned to face Hermione. "How about your uniform?"

"Oh, yeah."Ginny said. "I can still pick out my make up and what my hair is going to look like." She ran off excitedly. Hermione shook her head.

"This is so stupid." She said. "I am tired though. I am going on up to bed."

Star nodded. "Yeah me too." She said with a smile. She got up and then remembered she had to go to the Head's room. The smile vanished and she dropped her head.

"You okay?" Hermione asked.

"Um... yeah, just don't want to go up there with Malfoy." Star explained. She then sighed and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Cheeysplash." Star said as she came up to the portrait and it let her into the common room. She looked around smiling. It was huge! "EEEKK!" She yelled with happiness. It was empty. She looked over at the fire place and their were chairs in front of it. She laughed as she looked around at the pictures. She then looked at three doors. She walked up to one and it said Draco and then the other said Star. She was guessing that they were their bedrooms and the one in the center was the bathroom. Star then entered her room and her smile got bigger. Her room was huge with a big, fluffy bed. It was done in her favorite color which was pink. She took something out of one of her dresser drawers and then went into the bathroom. When she came out she was wearing a black spaghetti strap top with short shorts. This is what she was comfortable in and what she slept in. At 11:15 Draco still hadn't came in. She decided he went to the Slytherins common room. She was glad too. She took out her magazine again and sat down on the couch. "Wow... a model... they would never pick someone like me though." She said as she flipped through the pages of the magazine. After about ten minutes she fell asleep, gently falling to her right with the magazine over her and her left hand above her head.

Draco's POV

Draco was out by the lake, drinking with Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and Zac. Draco didn't drink much though. Just a sip or two. He didn't drink unless he was depressed or really mad. Yes, he was mad about Star, but not enough to get drunk on the first night back. He looked out over the lake and saw the moons reflection. Then he heard a splash and looked to see Zac in the water.

"HELP! HELP!" His head went under. Draco took it he was too drunk to know what's going on or didn't know how to swim. Draco looked at the others who weren't doing anything but looking worried. Draco threw down the beer bottle and kicked off his shoes and took off his robes and shirt. He then jumped in. He looked around and then seen Zac. He grabbed his arm and brought him up to the surface. He put him on the ground and got out of the lake. Zac was still awake and was sitting up, coughing.

"You dumbass! Why did you jump in there!" Draco asked getting out of the water.

"I..I.. didn't mean to." Zac said. Draco shook his head and got his clothes. He headed back up to the castle. He looked at his watch which showed it was 12:30 AM. "Damn." He thought. Star was going to bust him for being out after hours. Miss goodie good was probably in their common room waiting to take points off of him. He slowly crept through the portrait whole, still dripping wet. He threw his shirt, robes, and shoes in a chair near the fire and looked at Star on the couch sleeping. He laughed. i She looks peaceful. /i He thought. His eyes wondered over her body, stopping at the top of her top for a while. Then wondering to her legs. For some reason the sight of her caught Draco's breath. i She's beautiful. /i He thought. He noticed her hair in her face so he walked over and brushed it away. Water hit her on the face and she awoke with a scream.

"MALFOY!" Star yelled sitting up. Draco stepped back. "What the hell do you think you are doing!"

"I...umm..." Draco started. Star noticed a smell when he had been close to her.

"Have you been drinking!" Star demanded. i That's it. That's why I am thinking this. The beer's getting to me. /i He thought.

"Ummm... yeah." Draco nodded. Star shook her head.

"Draco, what the hell?" Was all she could say.

"What? I am old enough, Miss Witch. What are you going to do about it?" A smirk came to Draco's face as he jerked his head to get his hair out of his face.

"10 points from Slytherin for being out after hours and 30 from Slytherin for having alcohol on school grounds." Star said and Draco walked up to her and got close to her face.

"You bitch! How dare you! Who in the hell do you think you are!" Draco asked.

"Star Sanders and I advise you to get out of my face!" She demanded. Her eyes looked at his lips. The looked so inviting. She shook off the thought.

"Do you have any idea who you are dealing with!" Draco asked.

"A pretty boy who depends on daddy way too much." Star said fearless. She stepped up pushing him back a little. "Listen, you might have every girl here fawning over you and everyone scared, but not me. I think I am the only one to see you for the prat you really are." She said through near eyes. She thought he was going to hit her from the look in his eyes. But he didn't, he just shook his head and laughed. He put a hand on her waist and pulled her ever closer to him.

"You know if I kissed you right now your heart would skip a few beats and your knees would give in." He said looking her in the eye. For the first time she noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt and she was now wet because he was and he had pulled her into him.

"As if, Malfoy. The only thing I would do is puke from disgust." Star said as she pushed him away and walked off to her room.

Next morning

By the time Draco awoke Star had gotten up and ready and went to breakfast. Which was fine by him. He didn't want to fight this early in the morning anyway. He took a shower, got dressed, and went down to breakfast. Looking over at the Gryffindor table he didn't see her. That was a little weird, but he just shook his head knowing he shouldn't think about her this much. He ate and left, hardly saying a word to his friends who were all acting different because of the people who were judging on the magazine thing could be watching. He got to the entrance hall and leaned up against the wall. He didn't know if he could take all of this. He then saw Star walking his way. i Oh great, someone to make it all worse! /i He thought.

"Malfoy, why are you out here?" She asked.

"What's it to you?" Draco snarled. Star jumped back a little.

"Nothing." She shrugged. "I hope you know you spilled Pumpkin juice on your shirt." She said as she poked the spot. He took her wrist and twirled her to where she was pinned next to a wall.

"Don't touch me!" He demanded. Without them realizing it a camera flashed. Star tried to jerk away, but Draco being a qudditch star he was too strong for her.

"Let go of me!" Star yelled. Draco smirked, knowing he had complete control.

"Why should I?" Draco asked in a smartass tone. "You are helpless, I have control. What do I get if I let you go?"

Star brought up her knee as hard as she could hitting him between the legs. Draco slumped over and she pushed him. "Don't touch me!" She mocked him. She laughed and walked off, with him on his knees. Star shuddered as she walked.

"Miss! Excuse me Miss!" A guy said running up to her. Star turned around looking at him.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Hi... ummm... who are you?" The guys asked.

"Star Sanders, who's askin?" Star folded her arms.

"Oh, I am a nobody." He wrote her name down and then was gone. She shrugged.

"Weird little man." She said to herself as she walked to her next class which was Potions with Professor Mason.

"Good Morning guys and how are you this morning." The Professor asked as he walked in. He saw a girl had her hand raised. "Yes, Um... Miss Sander's isn't it?" She nodded.

"Professor, as you can tell the class isn't all guys and I think it is only fair that you address the whole class and not just the male part." Star said and Hermione nodded beside her. Draco rolled his eyes, leaning his chair back on two legs. He was in the back and Star was sitting in the front.

"Oh my gosh! He meant all of us, Sanders! How stupid can you get?" Draco laughed.

"Probably not half as stupid as you are and I know he was talking to all of us, but I don't like being called a guy, thank you very much!" Star said turning around to face him. Draco opened his mouth to retort, but Professor Mason decided to put a stop to all this, now.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Sanders! That is enough!" He said as he walked up to the head of the class. Star turned around, not before she shot Draco a murderous look though. This kind of thing went on between Star and Draco all week.

b There is chapter two. I know not too much romance or drama in the first two, but I had to show you how much they hate eachother and stuff. I promise more drama and romance in the chapters to come lol. /b 


End file.
